


Septiplier- oneshots

by catturner7007



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Romance, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catturner7007/pseuds/catturner7007
Summary: Just some works from my instagram account that I decided to share.





	1. RYC collab- mini fic #1

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short because it is from my instagram account, the next two are about the same.

Jack had flown over to LA from Ireland for PAX. He was staying at Marks place for the few days to avoid overpriced hotels and crazy fans.   
One afternoon among the few that Jack was staying over the two had decided to record reading your comments video. Mark tweeted out; requesting questions to answer with Jack.  
They decided to to make it a special video since Jack was a special guest and made the video longer than usual. All the questions had seemed pretty normal until they came to a certain question. 'What are your 3 favourite attributes about each other?'

They decided to take turns, Mark started, "Well, Jacks sense of humour and jokes always manage to make me smile during his videos and the videos we do together." Jack felt a small blush creep up to his face and directed a small smile towards Mark. "U-uh well, the same I guess. Mark is such a goof in his videos and it's really enjoyable ta' watch." Jack chuckled.

Mark grinned, "Naw." He reached over and floofed Jacks hair playfully then continued his turn. "What about Jacks cuteness?" Jacks blush darkened and he looked away. Mark chuckled and added, "and it's adorable when he's flustered." Jack peeked back over just to cover Marks mouth from saying anything more embarrassing. Mark smiled underneath Jacks hand and laughed contentedly.


	2. Pyjamas gone missing- mini fic #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry for length.

Jack was still staying over at Marks place, it was about 7PM and Jack was searching for his pyjamas in his suit case. But alas, he couldn't find them.

He had just had a shower and he had returned to the guest room with a towel on. Then he had searched for the elusive pyjamas as he was now.

Jacks damp hair was giving him a chill. He slipped on some black boxer briefs and found a regular white flannel among his clothes to cover his shoulders and back as he continued his search.

He took everything out of his suit case and went through it all, but his pyjamas didn't show up. Jack was so engrossed in searching the drawers next to the bed that he didn't realise when Mark had walked into the room.   
Jack was kneeling facing the drawers checking through them, and Mark was quite enjoying the view. Jacks white flannel was semi-see-through and Mark was admiring his back muscles and the contrasting black briefs showing through the thin material.

Jack gave up on the drawers, shut them and turned around. "GAH!" Jack jumped when he saw Mark was standing at the doorway and then chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't realise ye' were t'ere."

Mark discretely looked Jack up and down taking in his appearance. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks and tried to play it off. "No worries Jack." Mark laughed at the Irishman's actions.   
"Uh, Mark. By any chance have ya' seen my pyjamas? I swear I've looked everywhere!" Jack shifted on his feet wanting to put on some proper clothes.

"Mm. Yeah actually. I'm pretty sure I put them through the wash yesterday after I found them on the floor. They aren't dry yet, but if you have nothing else I don't mind letting you borrow some of my clothes."

"T'anks Mark, I'd really appreciate t'at." It's not like Mark planned that Jacks clothes wouldn't be dry by the next night for anything... no way. And it couldn't possibly be that Jack noticed Mark checking him out and didn't mind. Nooo...


	3. Tired- mini fic #3

It was now the day after PAX had ended, late in the afternoon. Jack only had two more days that he was going to be staying at Marks place and they were both equally exhausted from their panels and fan meeting events. Jack and Mark had decided to watch a movie while they relaxed.

Jack was laying down on the couch while Mark was just sitting normally on the other end. Jack's panel had taken its toll on him, doing it solo was fun but it took a lot of energy from him.

Jack was occasionally nodding off throughout the movie, he was comfortable so he didn't want to get up. Mark noticed that Jack was falling asleep and the next time that Jack nodded off, he paused the movie and quietly got up. He returned a short while after and draped a blanket over the sleeping Irishman. Mark left the room to let him get some sleep and found something else to occupy himself with.

Jack awoke later that day, he realised he was now covered with a blanket and smiled. He knew Mark was the one who had done it and appreciated the gesture.

Jack felt well rested and stretched his arms above his head before setting off to find Mark and thank him. He walked out and found him reading a book in another room. Jack snuck up behind him, softly grabbed the other side of his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jack whispered into Marks ear. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I've got for now. If you guys enjoy my writing I think I would like to make more longer one-shots. Thank you all for reading. :)


End file.
